


法医和小刑警  特别番外

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: 纯车 纯车





	法医和小刑警  特别番外

开车番外

冬天的夜晚，空气都仿佛被冻结，寂静的街道上寥寥无几的行人行色匆忙的赶着回家，临街公寓的窗户一丝没有被拉严的窗帘流泻出温暖的灯光，忍不住让人驻足遐想这一扇窗户的背后，是怎样温馨舒适的一个小家庭。  
这是一个卧室的窗户，一个宽大的双人床床头靠着墙，床上两个纠缠在一起的身体剧烈的运动着，他们根本没有注意到窗帘没有拉好这个问题。  
撒加闭着眼睛，承受着来自身后的撞击，他的脸上泛着红晕，嘴唇微启，整个身体都被撞的向前倾去，快感在不断的堆积，从身体结合的部位迅速的扩散，闭上眼睛，不去看，就能更鲜明的感觉到身体里那个坚硬火热的物体在来回的抽动，碾压着已经一塌糊涂的内壁。  
他撑在床上的手抓紧了床单，尽量把自己的腰压的更低一些，这样身体内部的那个敏感之处就会被戳的更用力一些……紧紧扣住他的腰的加隆感觉到了撒加身体姿势的变化，自己的性器被包裹的更紧了，那湿热柔软的内壁贪婪的裹住自己，想要摄取更多的快乐，在一起这么久，他对撒加的身体在熟悉不过，于是他顺着撒加的姿势用力的戳了下去，好像瞬间跳入了被熔岩热气蒸的滚烫的温泉，湿润，火烫，让人窒息。  
啊啊啊啊，撒加终于忍不住大声的呻吟出声，他的身体颤抖起来，手臂和腿都酸软的想要瘫倒，明明那种销魂的快乐就在眼前唾手可得，身体却好像跟不上一样瘫软下去。  
前面做空已经硬的生疼的性器高高翘起，这时候只要稍微碰一碰就毫无疑问的会立刻射出来。  
他猛烈的甩了一下头，粘在后背上的金色长发缎子一样，随着他扭动的身体起伏，撒加抬起右手想要出触摸自己的身体，可是加隆却捉住了那只手，停下动作，只是用力的吮吸着哥哥的后背，试图让撒加冷静下来。  
到了边缘无法释放的情欲让撒加忘记羞耻的用臀部向后迎合着加隆的身体，带动着敏感点又被摩擦过，他剧烈的喘息着，带着哭泣一样的声音哀求。  
加隆，用力点，让我……让我……  
加隆的手抚摸着撒加的小腹，从背后抱住他，搂在怀里，然后扶着撒加的身体让他缓缓的直起腰来，他的性器还嵌在撒加的身体里，撒加的臀部摩擦着他的私处，撒加的内部把他的欲望夹的更紧了，加隆深深呼吸着让自己稍微平静一点。  
等等撒加，在等等……加隆的脸蹭着撒加被汗水打湿的脖颈，他扶着撒加的脸转过来和他深深的接吻。  
两个人十指相扣，身体结合，舌头也缠绕在一起，这一刻他们感觉身体的界限都已经要消失掉。  
皮肤，肢体，唇舌，灵魂，通通融化揉捏成一团分不开。  
那如同心脏跳动节奏般收缩着的内壁让加隆差点就要失控的再次猛烈侵犯哥哥的身体，不过他还是一边舔着撒加的后颈一边缓缓抽出自己的欲望，撒加失神的望着床头两人的合影，骤然空虚下来的甬道让他刚才几近空白的大脑有了点模糊的意识。  
想要，想要更多，更猛烈的抽插，更深的进入。  
他低头看着自己稍微有点软下去的性器，不满意的发出含糊的抱怨。  
你总是喜欢折腾我，他抚摸着加隆扣在自己腰间的手，冒着汗的指尖在加隆手指的缝隙里勾勒着。  
加隆饱胀的性器贴着臀瓣蹭着摩擦着，若即若离的触感让人心跳不已，这时他的视线突然翻转，自己已经被放倒躺在床上，加隆的滚烫的身体压上来，青年男子的体重让撒加呼吸稍微有点困难。  
两个人的性器贴在彼此的小腹上，加隆把撒加的手扣在枕头两边，舔着他的嘴唇，舌尖滑入口腔肆无忌惮的探索。  
这个长的让人窒息的吻结束之后加隆看着撒加说：我想看着你到高潮的样子。  
一股热潮涌上撒加的脸颊，他有点不好意思的躲闪着加隆的眼睛：乱七八糟有什么好看的。  
怎么会不好看？加隆的手抚摸着撒加湿润的皮肤，他的声音听起来像喝醉了酒一样带着点沙哑，渴望。  
我的哥哥在那个时候是最美的，他轻轻的笑，大概除了我之外没有第二个人有这么好的运气能看到你享受快感的表情。  
撒加笑着不轻不重的一巴掌拍在加隆的屁股上：在啰嗦一会就都软掉了。  
软掉了我们就从头开始在做一次也没什么不好啊，加隆撑起身体，看着身下的撒加，他的兄长面色绯红，眼神湿润，两条被分开的长腿有意无意的缠绕在自己身上。  
这个样子的撒加，只有他能看到。  
矜持又放荡的神情，在他那俊美的五官上和谐的统一在 一起。  
他把撒加的一条腿抬起放在自己的肩膀上，从脚踝开始舔到小腿，然后又把另一条腿也抬起来，如法炮制的舔过一遍，撒加难耐这种撩人的酥痒，喘息渐渐粗重起来。  
他抚摸着自己又一次变硬的性器，闭上眼睛低低的呻吟着，虽然后穴空虚的感觉依然让人难以忽视，被人打开身体进到最深处，找到那敏感处起狠狠戳弄的快乐，一旦品尝过，就很难忘记，很难让人只满足于前方性器带来的快感。  
加隆痴迷的看了一会自我沉醉中的撒加，他向前捉住了撒加的手，扣在两边。  
撒加不满意的睁开眼睛看着他：你干嘛？  
我就在这里，你自己弄的挺开心的哦？加隆把自己整个身体向前压过去，撒加的腿架在他的肩膀上被抬了起来，还是你就打算自己这样弄到射？  
说完，加隆故意在那湿润的入口处摩擦着。  
撒加的眼睛笑出了好看的弧度，快点进来吧，面对自己最亲近的人，他毫无防备的打开了身体，用力一点，你知道我喜欢怎么样。  
这句话让加隆头皮都被澎湃的血液冲击到发麻，他最受不了的，就是撒加这平日里看上去冷静自制的人在床上毫不掩饰的说出这种话。  
让人生出一种想要用毁灭般的热情来占有他的冲动。  
勾过加隆的脖子，撒加主动送上自己的嘴唇，舌头深入到对方口腔的时候，身体里也被那火热坚硬的物体撑开，不容推却的进到最深处。  
已经在之前剧烈的交合中被摩擦到极度敏感的身体黏膜再一次战栗着收缩起来，做爱伊始第一次的进入总是体贴而温柔的，生怕让他受伤，在那之后就是赤裸裸的索求，撒加喜欢这一瞬间整个人都被彻底占有的感觉，让他觉得充实而满足。  
加隆的手撑在床上，紧致有力的腰部带动着全身开始快速的运动，身体被折起来暴露出隐秘之处并且被人猛烈的侵犯的羞耻感和内壁黏膜被剧烈摩擦引发的快感让撒加简直喘不过气来，他头向后仰去，在接吻的发出短促的闷哼。  
是这样吗，你是喜欢这样么？加隆一边用力的抽动一边断断续续的问撒加。  
撒加无法回答加隆的问题，他抓住加隆绷紧的手臂随着本能迎合着寻找着让自己快乐的方式，诚然加隆十分了解他的身体，知道怎样才能让他快乐，但是有时候那最敏感的地方总是饥渴的叫嚣着力度不够想要更多。  
他被架在加隆肩膀上的长腿随着动作起伏摆动着，他觉得自己快要被贯穿了，可是……还差那么一点点。  
咣的一声，大概是动作幅度太过巨大，撒加整个人都被加隆顶到了床头。  
要不是床头堆着柔软的靠枕，大概要撞伤到脖子，加隆吓了一跳，正要停下来问问撒加怎么样了，却感觉到身下的撒加整个人都颤抖起来。  
哪一点，被刚才那一下狠狠的戳到了。  
就是这里，撒加喘息着，他的声音在发抖，在来，就是这里。  
哥哥的身体还真是贪婪啊……加隆把撒加的腿放了下来，让他们无力的分开在两边，抱住撒加的肩膀在那紧致滚烫的甬道里开始无情的戳刺，  
无法想象的极乐，从那一点开始酝酿，随着一下猛过一下的动作让大脑变的一片空白。  
整个世界里只剩下身体里的那个在不断运动着的火热的硬物，还有它带来的让人想哭的快感，两条腿请不自己的缠上了加隆的腰，箍的紧紧的，涨到生疼的性器被夹在两人贴合的腹部之间摩擦着，混合着汗水和分泌出来的粘液，一点点疼，更多的是快感。  
加隆，加隆啊……在一片昏天黑地的欲望狂潮里，撒加只能搂住那个深深楔入自己的弟弟的身体，被硬生生的抽插到射出来。  
截然不同于性器被爱抚到射出来的感觉，这种如同海洋一样深邃的快乐让他整个人都在加隆的身体下抖的像风中的一片树叶，随后虚弱的瘫软下去。  
精神和肉体都被极乐麻痹住，无法思考，无法表达，荡漾在快感的余波里。  
加隆紧紧的抱住他，喘着粗气，两个人粗鲁的交换着深吻。  
哥哥到高潮了吗？加隆说，可是我还没有射。  
所以，还没结束呢，还没有。

撒加睁开眼睛看着加隆，他的睫毛都被汗水和泪水打湿了，加隆舔着他的脖子说，我们再来。  
身体是不是已经到了承受的极限撒加现在已经说不出清楚，酸麻的私密之处再次被撑开，好像有什么东西一直深入到心里，满满的充实和安心感。  
他搂住加隆的肩膀努力的让被压到合不上的双腿夹紧加隆的腰：好啊，我们再来。  
声音颤抖了一下，因为加隆坏笑着又顶了他一下。  
刚刚射出的体液在两个人紧贴在一起的腹部被摩擦着顺着腰部流到了床单上，加隆伸手沾了一点拿到撒加眼前晃了晃：射了这么多？  
他一边说一边缓缓的移动着腰部，确保撒加体内最敏感的地方能不断的被刺激到，这种状态让人觉得舒服的同时又能一点点再次点燃欲望的火苗，撒加看着加隆写满逗弄神情的英俊小脸，慵懒的回答：谁让你这一个星期都出差在外……  
那你就没想过自己动手解决么？加隆轻咬着撒加的耳朵。  
撒加的手抚摸着加隆浅凹下去的腰窝，看着加隆酥软了一下：那你有想过自己动手解决一下么？还是说你已经解决过了？  
加隆没说话，只是用实际行动做出了回答。  
结合的地方体液和润滑剂混合在一起变的粘稠无比，也让每一次硬物通过时那被紧紧箍住黏黏吸住的触感更加鲜明，加隆后背腰部凹陷出一个美妙的弧线，随着他的动作起伏着，撒加的双手扣在那里，把加隆拽进自己的身体。  
两个人都沉默下来一心一意的配合着对方的动作，年轻的身体总是充满了无限可能，没过一会，撒加刚刚射过的性器又在摩擦和体内传来的刺激中变硬起来。  
加隆额头上的汗水随着动作滴落，他的脸很红，很热，身体内一直没有释放的欲望让他觉得自己膨胀到极限，哥哥身体深处对他的包容和贪恋让他觉得自己就要融化，已经是随时都可以射出来的状态了，但是他还是想要撒加在和自己到一次。  
于是他又一次抽出自己的身体，躺到撒加身边，让他侧过身去，抬起一条腿，从后面再次迅速的插了进去，同时用手握住了撒加的性器开始搓动。  
哥哥……我们一起……  
加隆吮吸着撒加脖颈处大动脉的位置，像饥渴的吸血生物一样吮吸着哥哥的气息。  
撒加用空着的手握住了加隆的手，把自己的性器握的更紧，搓的更快。他的后背感觉到加隆剧烈的快要蹦出来的心跳和滚烫的体温。  
加隆，他喘息着，我们是注定在一起的。  
撒加并不是喜欢在做爱的时候发出很失控声音的人，可是情到深处，他也从不掩饰自己的感情。  
每次听到他这样说，就犹如一记神奇的春药，让加隆全身心都融化在这情爱之中。  
身体撞击的声音盖过了他们的喘息声，每一滴流在一起的汗水都被体温蒸发，最后几下抽动后，加隆从后面紧紧搂住撒加，用似乎要把哥哥嵌入自己肋骨中的力气，深入到他体内，他抽搐着射了出来，同时松开了自己的手。  
体液飞溅到已经凌乱不堪的白色床单上，撒加在又一次从内到外的高潮里意识变的空白，他陷入了黑甜的梦乡中，完全不知道后面加隆是怎样简单的清理了两个人，然后又回到床上把头埋进自己臂弯里睡着的。


End file.
